Gourmet Dilemma
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Kira-kira, apa isi hati Tsukiyama saat mendengar perkataan ambigu dari Kaneki? Mungkin seperti ini... [Tsukiyama x Kaneki] [Shounen-Ai] [Canon] [Manga]


**A/N:** Fic ini aku buat berdasarkan tiga _chapter scene manga_-nya. Jadi bagi yang belum membaca _manga_-nya, mungkin akan ada beberapa _spoiler_ di sini.

**Gourmet Dilemma**

**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

**Warning:** Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 01**

"Ka... Kaneki," Banjou memanggil pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri di hadapannya. Suara sedikit bergetar. "Kau sungguh menyelamatkan hidupku kali ini. Aku juga ingin bergabung denganmu. Aku dapat menjadi perisaimu, seorang penolong, apapun yang ingin kau aku lakukan. Meskipun, aku mungkin... tidak terlalu berguna...," lanjut pria bertubuh tinggi besar setelah mendengar keputusan Kaneki untuk tidak kembali ke Anteiku.

Pemuda yang kini warna rambutnya berubah akibat tekanan mental dari siksaan Yamori telah memutuskan hal baru yang akan ia lakukan. Yaitu, mencari keberadaan Dr. Kanou— Manusia yang melakukan eksperiment pembuatan _ghouls_ dengan menggunakan Rize, sekaligus manusia yang telah memutar balik seratus delapan puluh derajat kehidupan miliknya sebagai individu normal.

"Terimakasih, Banjou-_san_." Kaneki mengulurkan tangan. "Kau dapat menolongku. Mari lakukan yang terbaik bersama."

"Ba—Baiklah!" seru Banjou dengan ekspresi antusias serta bahagia, tanpa menyadari sosok Tsukiyama yang membatin histeris di dalam hatinya.

_'Menjadi perisai?! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memiliki Kaneki-_kun_ seenaknya! Kaneki-_kun_ adalah milikku__—!__ Eh, sebentar... Bukankah ini kesempatan terbaik untuk bisa dekat dengan Kaneki-_kun?_ Jika Si Banjoi ini akan menjadi perisai, aku bisa menjadi pedang bagi Kaneki-_kun_. Aku bisa sedikit lebih dekat, bahkan mungkin sangat dekat untuk bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Kaneki-_kun_** SETIAP HARI!**__'_

_Plok! Plok!_

Tsukiyama bertepuk tangan. "Sungguh rencana yang mengagumkan! Jika _Monsieur_ Banjoi adalah perisai, maka aku adalah pedang."

"Yang benar itu Banjou...," koreksi Si Pria Tinggi Besar.

Tsukiyama menulikan indera pendengarannya. Ia lalu berlutut di hadapan Kaneki layaknya seorang _gentleman_ yang hendak mengajak pasangannya untuk berdansa. _'Pose dramatis pasti akan bisa menyentuh hati Kaneki-_kun!_'_ batinnya menjerit. "Aku akan menjadi ksatria yang akan memotong jalan berdurimu." Tsukiyama berkata mantap. _'Bagaimana, Kaneki-_kun?_ Kau pasti bisa melihat kesungguhan hatiku!'_

"Tsukiyama-_san_... Jadi kau masih hidup setelah semuanya." Kaneki memandang intens sosok _gourmet_ yang menundukan kepala.

"Terlalu banyak yang akan kutinggalkan jika mati lebih dulu." Tsukiyama menyeringai. _'Ya... Terlalu banyak yang akan kutinggalkan, Kaneki-_kun_. Jika mati, aku tidak dapat lagi mencium aroma tubuhmu, aroma darahmu, bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu! Apalagi penampilanmu sekarang telah berubah drastis menjadi lebih _cool_, lebih liar, bahkan lebih__— __**MENGGAIRAHKAN!**__'_ Tsukiyama nyaris saja melengking senang jika ia tidak menahan hasratnya mati-matian.

"Apa aku dapat berguna, Kaneki-_kun_?"

Si Pemuda Putih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab sambil beranjak mendekat. "Jika Tsukiyama akan menjadi sekutu kami, itu akan lebih meyakinkan. Jadi tolong pinjami aku bantuanmu. Namun..." Kaneki mendekat ke sisi wajah kiri Tsukiyama, menggumamkan lanjutan perkataannya dengan tatapan nyalang. "Jika kau tidak berguna, aku akan membunuhmu. Jadi tolong perlakukan aku dengan baik."

Tsukiyama merasa disambar petir.

_**'KANEKI-**_**KUN BADASS MODE!**_**'**_ Tsukiyama menggelinjang senang. Dalam imajinasinya ia memasang _pose_ dramatis dengan _background_ kotak-kotak di mana setiap kotaknya diisi oleh simbol orang-orangan yang sedang berlari cepat.

_'Dia jadi semakin sulit untuk dimakan! Ini bahkan lebih membangkitkan selera makanku! Hal baik aku tidak memakannya saat itu__—__! Tapi... Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggil namaku tanpa _honorific_?! Kaneki-_kun_, apa kau sudah menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang penting untukmu?! Lalu apa maksud kalimat "perlakukan aku dengan baik"?! Apa kau memintaku untuk memeluk atau menciummu?!'_ Ungkapan batin Tsukiyama pun berakhir tanpa ada kepastian jelas lebih lanjut.

- Yakumo -

**PART 02**

"_Bonsoir_. Oh, Banjou-_kun_, kau sudah selesai dengan latihan spesial rahasiamu yang biasa?" Tsukiyama menyunggingkan senyum lebar sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Ia merasa sangat senang melihat pria di hadapannya babak belur akibat terkena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kaneki. Entah bagaimana reaksi Tsukiyama kalau saja ia tahu mengenai Banjou yang berteriak lantang sewaktu dijatuhkan dari atas _rooftop_, hingga akhirnya Kaneki terjun untuk menangkapnya sebelum tubuh besar itu membentur keras aspal jalanan. "Apa Kaneki-_kun_ sedang mandi sekarang?"

"Ya." Banjou menjawab singkat. Sedangkan Tsukiyama membatin kuat di dalam hatinya.

_'__**AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA!**__ Aku sangat ingin melihat tubuh Kaneki-_kun_ yang tersiram air hangat dari _SHOWER!_ Kulit indah itu! Uap panas yang membuat sosok Kaneki-_kun_ terlihat lebih EKSOTIK! Apalagi kalau Kaneki-_kun_ mendesah nyaman ketika merasakan butiran-butiran air yang__—__'_

"Tsukiyama-_san_, apakah itu bunga matahari?" tanya Hinami yang sedang duduk di atas sofa, menginterupsi pikiran kotor Tsukiyama.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan gadis manis di hadapan. "Cantik, bukan? _Mademoiselle_. Ini adalah apa yang mereka sebut dengan _'Rudo Bekia'_. Aku pikir ini akan meringankan kesuraman dalam ruangan. Apa kau menyukai bunga, _Little Lady_?" Tsukiyama mengambil duduk di samping kanan Hinami.

"Ya."

"Senang mendengarnya. Ini..." Ia lalu mengambil setangkai bunga dan menyematkannya di sisi kiri atas rambut Hinami— Membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut terlihat seperti jepit rambut yang indah. "Dengan ini, kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis berkelas."

"Terimakasih, Tsukiyama-_san_."

Tsukiyama kemudian beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduk. "Aku akan merasa puas jika kau hanya dilahirkan untuk terlihat baik dengan setangkai bunga. Dan setangkai bunga yang indah sebagai rasa terimakasihmu padaku." Tsukiyama mengambil setangkai bunga lain lalu menancapkannya begitu saja pada tengah-tengah rambut Banjou yang ia anggap sebagai pot. "Dan ini adalah untukmu, Banjou-_san_. Kau jadi terlihat seperti sudah dewasa. Hahahaha!"

"Aku memang sudah dewasa! Bahkan lebih jauh daripadamu, Idiot!" Banjou emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Tsukiyama yang berjalan santai melewatinya.

"Kukukuku... Itu benar-benar cocok denganmu, Banjou-_san_." Komentar salah satu temannya membuat Banjou semakin murka.

**"DIAM!"**

"Oh...? Tsukiyama-_san_ datang kemari...," gumam Kaneki yang baru saja selesai mandi. Pemuda itu keluar hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut. Sebuah handuk putih pun digenggam tangan kirinya untuk mengeringkan rambut.

_'__**A**__**—**__**APA INI?!**__ Penampilan Kaneki-_kun_ sungguh _**TRÈÈÈÈS BIEEEEEEEEEN!**_ Kulit yang mulus! Otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempurna serta tidak berlebihan! Helaian rambut putihnya yang layu dan membingkai wajah! Tatapan seksinya! Oh! __**OOOOOOOH! APA KAU BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENGGODAKU, KANEKI-**_**KUN?!**_**' **_Tsukiyama berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Uhuk...! Kaneki-_kun_. Jika kau mau, cukup berbaik hatilah membiarkanku tinggal di sini seperti yang lainnya. Aku bisa menghemat waktu, daripada membawa diriku kemari setiap kali perjalanan." Tsukiyama berharap. _'Dengan begitu, aku bisa setiap hari menikmati pemandangan _FANTASTIQUE_ ini! Aku juga bisa membujuk Kaneki-_kun_ untuk __**MANDI BERSAMA!**__'_

Namun sayang, harapan Tsukiyama runtuh seketika sewaktu Kaneki tidak terlalu menanggapi permintaannya.

- Yakumo -

**PART 03**

"Hei, Kaneki. Apa yang akan kita lakukan mulai saat ini?" tanya Banjou sewaktu pemuda berambut putih itu beristirahat sejenak dari latihan fisiknya.

"Kita akan mengecek informasi yang telah kita dapatkan dari Madam. Fasilitas penelitian pribadi Kanou berada di pinggiran kota. Pria itu seharusnya berada di sana," jawab Kaneki sambil menghapus keringatnya dengan handuk putih pemberian Hinami.

"Wanita itu... Dia tidak berbohong pada kita, 'kan?" Banjou khawatir.

"Jika kita mendesaknya sebanyak itu, tidak ada kesempatan bagi dia untuk dapat berbohong," Kaneki menjawab datar. "Tsukiyama-_san_...," panggilnya pada pemuda eksentrik yang semenjak tadi berada di sana dan mendengar percakapan. "Bisakah kau membantu latihanku untuk sejenak?"

"Kenapa aku?" Tsukiyama balas bertanya.

"Aku membutuhkan 'pedangmu'."

_'__**PE**__**—**__**PEDANG...?! **__Kaneki-_kun_! Aku tidak menyangka kau seagresif itu! Kau membutuhkan pedangku?! __**PEDANGKU?! PEDANG**__**—**__**!**__ Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku. _Calmato_... _Calmato_... Tidak mungkin Kaneki-_kun_ meminta pedang yang 'itu'! Ini masih terlalu cepat! Kami berdua bahkan belum melakukan sampai tahap ciuman! Oh, Kaneki-_kun_, kau membuatku nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih!'_ Tsukiyama tersenyum tipis. Ia senang.

Melepas jaket yang dikenakan, Tsukiyama pun lalu memperlihatkan _kakugan_ juga mengeluarkan _kagune_ miliknya. _Koukaku Kagune_ yang segera melingkupi lengan kanannya. "_Addolcendo!_" balasnya mantap. "Maafkan aku, Kaneki-_kun_. Aku tidak percaya diri kalau aku akan mampu bersikap lembut." Tsukiyama menyeringai.

"Tidak perlu untuk itu. Jika kau tidak datang padaku dengan serius, tidak akan ada artinya," balas Kaneki dengan sorot mata dingin.

_'KANEKI-_KUN!_ OH, KANEKI-_KUN!_ Kau semakin menggairahkan setiap menit aku melihatmu! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! SOSOKNYA SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU GILA! _Calmato!_ Aku__—__ Aku harus__—_ CALMATO! **CALMATOOOOOO!**_'_

Sesi latihan pun akhirnya diawali oleh lengkingan perasaan obsesi Tsukiyama yang berusaha ia tahan mati-matian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**A/N:** Perkataan Kaneki yang ambigu. Perkataan Tsukiyama yang ambigu. Buat nih otak ikut-ikutan ambigu XD

Makasih udah baca nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak muasin...

_Jaa Ne_...

**Note:** Addolcendo: sweetening. Calmato: calm. Fantastique: fantastis. Bonsoir: selamat malam. Mademoiselle: nona. Très bien: good/very good. Monsieur: tuan.


End file.
